Fight for the Resident Samurai!
by unexpected sabotage
Summary: Konoka has always loved Setsuna but will that change after a new face appears changing the Setsuna she's known? What are they hiding? OC prolly bad summary sorry . new to this...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Tuesday morning. Usually it didn't really matter what day it was Sakurazaki Setsuna would've been up before daybreak to go through her training regimen. Of course usually she didn't have a large gash on her back from a fight with high level demons the night before, nor did she ever find herself having to buy a new uniform in the early morning because the rest of her uniforms were stained with blood. So after about half an hour of debating she ended up deciding that going to school even if it meant going in regular civilian clothes was better than not attending school at all and not properly protecting her friend.

Now Setsuna never did own many articles of clothing except the few outfits that Konoka forced her to buy or bought for her but those usually consisted of frills and the like and it's not like you can look very menacing in frills right? Sure there's Tsukuyomi but she was a psychopath so frills or no frills she was still a creep. After frantically searching for something to wear through her scarce belongings she found a ripped pair of jeans and a black button up she'd gotten from Asuna and to her surprise she found a pair of gothic knee high boots. The surprise faded however when she remembered Evangeline had given them to her last week claiming she got the wrong size and didn't feel like going all the way back to the shop for a different size. Though Setsuna wondered why the vampire couldn't just send Chachamaru at some point, she accepted them non the less.

Tuesday morning was not gonna be a day to look forward to again. Using her enhanced speed she was able to make it to the academy in record time which would've put a smile on her face if she wasn't already 10 minutes late to class.. The raven-haired girl managed to make it to the correct hallway without incident. She might have accidentally pushed a few wandering students into walls but she couldn't be sure.

Letting out a sigh she collected herself before bursting into the classroom ready to apologize when she saw someone, someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Setsuna?" Captivating blue eyes stared at the sword-wielder.

"Mitsuki?" The raven haired girl breathed out in disbelief.

Hearing the response the blonde haired blue eyed beauty charged at the unsuspecting girl and barely managed to hold them both up after the new comer launched herself at her. "Setsuna I've missed you so much I thought i'd never see you again after you left."

Smiling fondly at the girl in her arms she voiced her thoughts, " I missed you too Micchan I didn't know when i'd get the chance to visit you I'm sorry."

"You could've written to me."

"I had been told you moved to America. You know you could've written to me too."

"We both know i was never good with the whole writing letters." Mitsuki admitted as she stared up into Setsuna's face earning a laugh from the swords-woman. She was taller than her by an inch or two at full height but right now she was curled into the shorter girl, her arms around her back and her head against Setsuna's chest.

"Are you here to stay?" Setsuna finally asked what she'd been dying to know since she saw the girl for the first time in 3 years just before she had left to Kyoto to study at Mahora and protect the Konoe heir.

Smiling brightly Mitsuki buried herself deeper into Setsuna letting out a muffled 'yes'.

Setsuna had never smiled so brightly before. It shocked the forgotten class who had been watching with much interest.

"Um.. Setsuna-san?"

"Yes, Negi-sensei?" She asked the young boy not even caring that she held a beautiful girl in her arms or that she had just ignored the entire class and had a moment with the new girl. She didn't even blush! That shocked them the most after getting over the fact that Setsuna was wearing something other than her school uniform for once and of her own free will.

"I'm sorry to in-interrupt," the child teacher stuttered out,"but could you take a seat so Sato-san can finish her introduction and i can finally start class? Please?"

"May I just say one thing first sensei?" She gave him an award winning smile.

"A-alright Setsuna-san."

Turning to the class Mitsuki still in her arms,"If anyone even thinks about hurting Mitsuki in any way I will hunt you down and you better pray i don't because i will find you no matter where you are and after i'm through with you, you'll be lucky to even be found." Shivers ran down everyone's spines as she glared at them. Mana was shocked as slightly afraid, she'd never seen this side of Setsuna. Evangeline was feeling something similar though she'd never admit that she kind of liked this side of Setsuna. Chachamaru being Chachamaru didn't feel much just added the new information she had acquired of Setsuna into her database.

Receiving frantic nods from everyone she returned her attention back to Mitsuki who was pouting up at her. "What is it?"

"You know I can take care of myself Setsuna!"

"I know. What's your point?" She stated as a smirk adorned her face.

Heaving a sigh. "I don't even know why I try."

"Because you love me."

"Oh right. Though i have no idea why.."

"We'll get to that later now finish your introduction so Sensei can start with his lesson already."

"Only if you take me out tonight. You know to catch up.."

"Right. Fine just get on with it."

"Hai Hai!" The blond giggled as Setsuna went to her seat. She finally set her attention back to the classroom.

"Well let's see, I'm originally from Kyoto though i just recently moved here from America. I'm 16 at least i will be this January right after Setsuna actually." She finished with a wink towards said girl. "Any questions?"

Asakura slowly raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How do you know Setsuna-san?"

"We go way back since we were 6 actually we went to school together in fact we used to be roommates until she was transferred here.." A sad smile graced her features.

"Mitsuki.."

"Anything else?"

"What are you to Sakurazaki?" Everyone turned around to face the childlike vampire.

"We're soul mates." She made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Isn't that right Setsuna?"

"Yes." And for the third time that day Setsuna couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Well that's chapter one lol worry not Konoka will make her 'entrance'? next chapter i guess .-. it just seemed like such a great place to end it lol um lets see uh next chap will focus on Konoka's pov of Tuesday morning and her reaction to the revelation. I'm either a) already writing it, b) finished writing it c)thinking about it. or hey d) i thought about it then started writing but then got distracted and ended up at my friend's house and became a taste tester for her awesome cakes ;D oh i almost forgot this is my first konosetsu fic i have cowritten other stories though...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a heads up, **

thoughts are in _italics and so is Konoka's POV i guess .-._

_**that's all the info you're gettin' from me...**_

Chapter 2

Konoka woke up with a smile on her face, she had a feeling today was going to be a great day. To Konoka every day had the potential to be a great day more so since Secchan spent more time with them(her) these days. She hated how Setsuna had avoided hanging out with them before but after having that little talk with her a few months ago things were different. Secchan was around more.

Konoka had always cared a lot for her and to be able to openly show it and spending time with her just seemed to make the days better even when she had to attend omiais it was ok because she knew that afterwards Secchan would be waiting there for her to take her wherever she wanted to go. Sometimes when the omiai was unbearable enough Setsuna would even make an excuse to help her get out of it. There was even a time where she had been set up on an omiai with this stuck up business man in his early 20s. He had gone on and on about himself. He even went so far as to insult her friend and just when she was about to slap him, Setsuna ran towards them picking her up into her arms and Telling Kiyohiro that a swarm of bees had escaped from the building nearby and were heading their way. Kiyohiro ran so fast screaming like a little girl he didn't even realize there was nothing to run from not to mention the two teenage girls laughing at him. Setsuna had even gotten her ice cream afterwards.

"_Enough reminiscing I have to get ready for school. I wonder if Secchan will come for breakfast again today.." _

After taking a shower and changing into her uniform, Konoka headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. _'"I'll let Negi-kun sleep in a while longer he's probably tired from grading all those exam papers last night. Hmm what should I make today? Omelets it is!"_

"Konoka I'm home! Where's my food! I'm freakin' starving! Can you believe how many people have huge starving dogs ready to eat innocent people? LIKE ME? Seriously if you're gonna have a dog the least you can do is keep it fed so it doesn't go around trying to devour every person it sees!" Asuna let out a huff and collapsed onto the floor stomach grumbling. "Thank you for your thoughts oh wise one!" "Damn straight you should praise me! No! You should worship me and offer me stuff like food! Yes food." She drifted off, slight drool dripping from the side of her mouth as she imagined all different kinds of food. "Asuna wake up the food's ready!" The heterochromatic eyed girl shot up in a flash devouring the food. "Thank you for your offering kind soul I shall remember this come christmas!"

"Negi-kun it's time to wake up!"

Konoka's POV

_I watched as Negi-kun was barely starting to wake up. It looked like he was trying to reach out for someone._ "Negi-kun wake up!"_ Final warning before I pour ice down his shirt. That's it._ "Waaagh!"_ I poured it._ "Breakfast is ready!"_ I gave him my best innocent_ _smile and he seemed to buy it. I need to go eat before my food gets cold or before Asuna eats it._

_Secchan still hasn't shown up? Maybe..maybe she's busy running an errand for Grandpa.._

5 minutes later...

"Let's go! I need to find me some more gold! Ye scoundrels!"

"Asuna, you're not a pirate."

"Shut up midget! That's right I know what you really are! You're not really some ten year old brat you're a midget in disguise aren't you! I'm telling on you!" _Now that is funny though suspicious...she only ever gets like this when coffee is involved..I want to see Secchan already! Where is she?_

"Holy cow! We're gonna be early for once! IS THE WORLD GONNA END OH GOD NOOO I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE TAKE NEGI PLEASE LORD OF ZOMBIES TAKE HIM NOT ME!"

"Asuna did someone give you coffee on your paper route?"

"No..I bought it." _ I knew it! I let out a sigh._ "I thought we agreed you'd only drink decaf."

"But it's not the same Konoka! You don't understand. Decaf and regular coffee are like oil and water! Salt water and purified water! Coke and Sprite! Kool aid and flavored water! Decaf is a lie! A lie i tell you!"

_Negi started laughing like a hyena i started to wonder if someone gave him pixie sticks..nah._ "I wonder where Setsuna-san is. She usually eats breakfast with us."

"Oh No! What is a giant squid alien pork chop ate her! Or worse kidnapped her?"

"How is being kidnapped worse than being killed?"

"Silly midget! He could make her his minion sex slave or something! Then Konoka would be heart broken and then without her love once the giant squid alien pork chop devours Setsuna anyway because she looked so delicious! Or maybe he'll force her to marry her! I mean Setsuna's pretty good looking after all and she has the whole swordwoman thing going for her too. Did you know she has a fan club?"

"What."

"Oh that's right we weren't supposed to let Konoka know..Oh look a rainbow!" _Asuna's eyes got huge as she ran towards the invisible rainbow and started screaming at imaginary leprechauns to give her back her fake mustache and the gold they stole from her or something. Wait Secchan has a fanclub? Why didn't I know about this!_

"Hey Negi-kun about this fanclub-"

"Oh look at the time i have a staff meeting sorry Konoka-san I have to go know ok bye!"

"That rotten kid i'll remember this Negi-kun!" _Great now i'm all alone. To make matters worse I haven't heard anything from Secchan._

_Awesome I still made it to class on time with minutes to spare! _

"Ayaka, have i ever told you how pretty you are with all those butterflies in your hair? Or how your eyes sparkle like those gold coins i finally got back from those bloody leprechauns you wanna see?" _Oh my gawd... Is she.._ "Aaaaagh! Asuna get those away from me!" "But Ayaka I wanna show you how shiny your eyes are to me! They're like these gold coins!" "Asuna," _I place an arm on her shoulder to get her attention,_"those are dead rabbits." "No they're not they're shiny gold coins! Silly Konoka you need to eat some more Apple Jacks with this amazing milk I found at the magical land! Here I have an extra bowl!" "Asuna that's not milk that's an energy drink and those are skittles not apple jacks."

"Believe Konoka! You too can achieve happiness like I have today if you just believe! See past the labels on these products and objects and see them for what they really are!"

"You mean call for help Aru?

"No silly chinese girl! They are the way to the magical land of Tulipschia! Where Happiness radiates and tiny blue elephants roam together with the purple squirrels!"

"Kaede help me knock her out!"

_In a flash Asuna was on the floor completely knocked out and drooling. _"Thanks help me take her to her seat?"

"No problem de gozaru."

"Class! We have a new student joining us today!"

"We do?"

"Wonder what she's like!"

"She should join our club!"

"I could really use some vodka right now. Thanks Chachamaru."

"You're welcome master."

"Did that just happen?"

"Great another annoyance."

_Yay! A new person to befriend! I wonder if she likes to cook too maybe I can get new recipes from her._

The door burst open letting in a tall beautiful girl with flowing blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. She wore the school uniform the same as everyone else and yet somehow she seemed to look better than the rest in it. Confidence seemed to radiate from her. Somehow her entrance had been able to silence the class momentarily some stunned by her beauty others holding curiosity in their eyes and the rest either envy or boredom.

"I apologize for my lateness Sensei I assure you it won't happen again."

"You must be the new student?"

"Yes, I had some things to attend to with the headmaster unfortunately."

"That's alright why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself and we'll begin today's lesson right class?"

A chorus of agreement rang through the classroom bringing a smirk to the new girl's face.

She opened her mouth about to talk only to be interrupted by the door slamming open and revealing a disheveled looking Setsuna.

_Secchan! Ooh she looks so... but why is she not wearing her uniform?_

"Setsuna?"

_Why does the new girl know your name?_

"Mitsuki?"

_Why are you addressing her by her name with out honorifics?_

Konoka watched in disbelief as the new girl launched herself very much in a way she tended to do at her friend. _Who is this girl and how does she know my Secchan! What gives her the right to call her by her first name like that anyway? Did Secchan really just threaten everyone for THAT girl! She never did that for me! How could Secchan even be capable of such a scary look. _She was about to cry how could this be happening? Today was supposed to be a good day! This girl just randomly shows up claiming to know Secchan for so long and even spent more time with Setsuna than she had been able to!

_Soul mates? SOUL MATES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL! SHE'S FREAKING CRAZY! NO WAY SECCHAN WOULD EVER AGREE TO THAT! ...What? No Secchan wouldn't..she'd never agree to something like that! She wouldn't! _

Tears streamed down her face. Asuna who had woken up in time to see the interaction between Setsuna and Mitsuki had been watching Konoka intently. "Konoka? Are you alright?"

Shaking her head in disagreement the brunette stood up abruptly muttering some lame excuse to the young boy teacher and running out of the classroom.

The class erupted with whispers. 'Why wasn't Setsuna running after Konoka?' 'What would Konoka do now that she had competition?' 'Wasn't Setsuna totally in love with Konoka?' 'What's going on?' 'When is class over?'

"Sensei."

"Yes, Setsuna-san?" Smiling in relief that Setsuna would do the right thing and console her friend.

They all believed Setsuna would ask to go after Konoka. To bring her back claim a misunderstanding. They expected that. They didn't expect what did happen.

"Can Mitsuki sit close to me? If not I'm willing to move."

The class looked at her in disbelief. Not knowing what to do Negi merely nodded.

"Wait what about Madoka-san?"

"That's not a problem." She stated as she pulled Mitsuki into her lap.

Asuna couldn't take it anymore! What the hell was going on? "Setsuna Wtf? why aren't you going after Konoka!"

"Did she not just say she was going to the nurse's office? That she was not feeling well?"

"That was all a bunch of bull and you know it! You hurt her Setsuna! You should apologize!"

"I haven't done anything to her."

"Stop yelling at Setsuna."

"Shut up you damn whore!"

Faster than she could blink she was on the floor arms painfully twisted behind her back, legs held down by Setsuna's weight on her as the raven haired girl held a knife to her throat. "I warned you Asuna not to insult Mitsuki."

"Setsuna it's ok. Tell me do you know that girl? The one that ran out just now?"

Setsuna buried her knee into Asuna's back once more before putting her knife away and addressing Mitsuki. "Her name's Konoka Konoe she's my charge the one i had told you about once at school."

"I remember you should find her she is your friend after all and you seemed to upset that other girl just now too."

"Fine I'll meet you later at the front of the school alright? I'll give you a tour."

"So you listen to this girl but you won't listen to a word I say after all we've been through as friends Setsuna!"

Not even bothering to look back,"Asuna she means more to me than you'll ever know_. _If I must I would choose her over Kono-chan every time. I promised her I would and I will. I'll protect them both. I care for them both, but Mitsuki and I have something more powerful than what Konoka and I could ever have. Even if you hate me for it even if Konoka would hate me, I'd stay by Mitsuki's side. We need each other we are each other. To love her is to love myself." With that she was off in search of Konoka.

"What was that about?"

"She must really care about Sato-san."

"Stupid Setsuna! What does she mean by that.."

"She must really love you Sato-san." Makie told Mitsuki.

"You don't know the half of it. She can be so romantic."

"I wish i had something like that!"

"Sato-san!"

"Please call me 'Mitsuki' that goes for the rest of you as well." She sent them all a warm smile. "I apologize for Setsuna's behavior. She can be very overprotective of me sometimes. She made me a promise one day back when we first met that she would always protect me. That she would always try to make me smile because i was more beautiful when i smiled she used to say. She told me there was also another reason though why she would do those things. It was because she hated to see me crying. To see me sad pained her so she'd do anything in her power to prevent me from frowning again, from having to cry again. So don't be to hard on her ok?"

"Mitsuki-san.."

"We understand! We will support you!"

"Thank you."

"I am Ayaka Yukihiro." The class rep introduced herself.

"So you're a Yukihiro?"

"Yes do you know of us?" Eyes lighting up as she finished her question.

"Yes, my father has actually done business with yours." She nonchalantly admitted.

"Wait you can't be.." Shock was evident on Ayaka's face.

"My father owns the Sato corporation." She shrugged off the fact trying to make it seem unimportant. She didn't like when people treated her different just because her parents had money.

"No way! That company makes the best tech! You're even richer than the Yukihiros!" They all stared from Chisame to Mitsuki then to Ayaka seeking confirmation.

"It's true." She admitted.

"Finally someone to bond with!" The class rep threw an arm around the other blond's shoulder.

"Uh Class rep.." They all sweat-dropped.

"Woah!" Reality finally sinking in.

"We have 2 rich girls in the class!" Someone shouted zealously not knowing about Konoka being another girl who was particularly well off.

"Damn is Setsuna lucky or what?" One of the cheer leaders stated.

"Class we should start with today's work!"

"Oh right..bummer.."

**A/N: well that was ch 2...I try to write but it's hard to elaborate when your'e on a sugarrush or multiple ones...xD... Review?:{D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all who've bothered to read and or review ;D! You all make me hyperactive beyond believe xD makes me seem all kinds of crazy 8D **

**Also to 'set-chan' i will try to translate the story to Spanish though one or two words always seem to escape me when it comes to the language.**

**I WAS WONDERING which would be a better way to reveal to Konoka and all of you why Setsuna and Mitsuki are "soul mates" in specific detail oh yeah **_**flashback **_** whether in the story or an omake next chapter or maybe the one after the next lol i'd love to hear any suggestions from you guys. ps. it's funny...sorta .;**

Setsuna searched high and low for the young healer. Starting with the school building itself to the dormitory to all around the campus itself. There was no sign of her anywhere. _Where the hell could she be? _ Suddenly she remembered a conversation she had with Konoka not so long ago:

"_Secchan don't you ever get tired of following grandpa's orders? I mean you're always patrolling when we invite you to have fun with us. Don't you ever just want to relax?" The young heir questioned the other girl. Setsuna always seemed to be so...strong. Nothing ever seemed to stop her from completing her duty. So Konoka wondered how she was able to have so many responsibilities, so many things she had to take care of that should leave her exhausted, and yet day after day she showed no sign of cracking. No sign of ever faltering or fatigue devouring her. How does she do it? (Such unbelievable stamina lol) _

"_No, and even if for some reason one day I did, how could i possibly complain? He and your father helped me. They gave me a purpose in life when I had nothing to live for. It's not easy when your entire tribe kicks you out, disposes of you like some useless piece of shit just because you were born 'defective' in their eyes. They beat me to a bloody pulp when i was only four, three and a half if you want specifics, then hurled me out to die in the forest. If your father hadn't found me I would be dead right now or living some miserable life as a slave to other demons or worse, sex slave. Yet here i stand healthy, strong with a purpose which i try to be my best at because even if it's ok with your grandfather or your father if i mess up, it's not for me. Failure is not an option. So meager tasks like delivering an important package to some one, patrolling the grounds and keeping everyone else in the vicinity safe, or even escorting you on your omias is nothing if i can show my gratitude to them. I don't have the option of being tired."_

"_Secchan..."_

"_So Kono-chan do you ever go somewhere when and if you need to get away?" Inquired Setsuna, a dashing smile on her face that failed to reach her steely eyes, nonetheless it made the healer blush._

"_W-well, there are sometimes when I just need to..breath, everything just starts to get to me and I end up needing to escape to get away. I go for a walk but i always seem to end up at the World tree." _

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

And she did in fact. At that moment she decided to take her chances and head to that place, the place Konoka went to rid herself of her troubles. She went to the world tree.

Arriving at the base of the tree, sun blinding her from truly knowing she looked up breathing out a whisper, "Are you there Konoka?" The wind seem to answer her instead, carrying her message up and into the tree pushing the tree's lone human inhabitant to lose her balance and start to plummet to the ground. The fall could have killed her but the chance of death was slim. There was a higher possibility of breaking a few things. Neither happened however.

Setsuna looked up once more, this time noticing a blob? with bunny ridden panties heading her way, growing in size as time passed. The blob let out a scream that only seemed to increase with it's descend.

Konoka sealed her eyes tightly fearing the pain that awaited her. She knew it was pointless to do so but she couldn't help herself, it happened by instinct one could say.

Without thinking Setsuna held out her arms effectively catching whoever or whatever had flown at her. "Konoka it was you. I thought i might find you here after this mornings occurrences."

Slim strong arms had enveloped her holding her securely to their form before safely setting her down her feet reaching ground painlessly. She was guided downwards until properly situated with her back against the base of the tree into a sitting position. Setsuna took the liberty to sit next to the other girl with a look that revealed her hesitance to begin the needed conversation. An awkward silence suffocated them before the young samurai got a look of determination in her eyes signaling her resolve to start somewhere even if just to end the awkward silence that had engulfed them. "Konoka why did you run off? You had everyone worried," Setsuna whispered to Konoka in question. As her whispered words came to a conclusion, she leaned in towards the young girl and gently tucked a strand of chocolate colored locks behind the healer's ear.

"Secchan, you don't get it do you? No you wouldn't, you've always been so dense. You want to know why I ran out of the room?" Receiving a nod in return she continued,"I left because of Sato-san."

"Mitsuki? Why?"

"See that's one of the reasons why Secchan!"

"Because I know her?"

"You can be so unbearably stupid sometimes!"

"I love to drive people crazy like that sometimes." She winked.

"Why do you so readily call her by her first name yet you take eons to call me by mine? Not to mention that girl really pissed me off. She's was just so frustrating! And I haven't even met her properly. Not even spoken a single word to her but i couldn't help it! I couldn't help but feel so mad at what she was saying. Especially how you would whole heartedly agree. Then there was how you greeted each other.. Secchan please tell me the truth, what are you to that girl? Is she your girlfriend? Please tell me I need to know this pain I feel since I saw you together is suffocating. I can't stand it anymore damn it!" Konoka's eyes prickling with tears, begged for an answer it was all she could do to not break down completely and physically hurt the other girl for answers. She needed to know. She hoped or rather prayed that her bodyguard and the new girl weren't involved. Secchan was supposed to be hers not some new girl's who was probably an idiot anyway. Freaking civilization reject is what that whore probably was. No one messes with Konoe Konoka especially when it revolves around her friends or secret love interest. It's safe to say she'd slash you and your tires.

"No she's not my girlfriend, but she is very important to me. She and I..we've been through a lot together. Things that we're not ready to tell the world about yet, but Kono-chan you should know, you're important to me to even if for different reasons," she responded as she wrapped an arm around the other girl and pulled her into a hug. "I would risk my life for both of you. So please don't hate Mitsuki for knowing me in the time that I left to better myself for you." She gave her a light squeeze. "Would you like to spend some time with Mitsuki and I this weekend? I want you both to get to know each other better. Please for me? I promise not to ask anything else of you." Her eyes pleaded with the novice mage.

Unable to resist the look that was being sent to her the brunette relented,"Ok Secchan i'll spend the weekend with you." A sigh. "Even if it kills me, I'll try to get along with her, but that doesn't mean i'll accept her. I don't like her," The younger girl pouted. "I feel like she's taking you away from me Secchan! I was so mad when i heard her say you were soul mates and i was jealous to find out she got to spend so much time with you. It's not fair Secchan it's not! I can't help feeling like now that she's here you'll start avoiding me again that you'll go back to the shadows or worse just ignore me in general to be with her!" The Konoe heir couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they poured down her face in streams. "Kono-chan I would never do that. I refuse to revert to how things were before. The soul mate thing is actually a joke we have going from back at the shinmeiryuu don't worry so much over it alright?" Setsuna assured her, eyes brimming with honesty that Konoka could only respond with a nod before Setsuna leaned down and planted a kiss on her tear stained cheek.

"Secchan?" The young healer looked at her friend with eyes that seemed to sparkle with curiosity. "What is it Kono-chan?" "Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" "Well you see I ran out of uniforms?" Laughter erupted from them both. It felt good to laugh after such a dejecting conversation. "You look good. Maybe I should get Eva-chan to send Chachamaru to hide all your uniforms..." "Konoka!" "Just kidding...sorta. Shouldn't we be heading back?"

"You're right we should go we've missed a couple of classes already. If we leave now we'll make it in time for the squirt's class," she stated while standing up and taking Konoka's hand in her own only to lift her into her arms and take off into a mad sprint back to the classroom.

By the time they arrived back at the classroom it was already Negi's turn to teach just as Setsuna had predicted. Nodding her head in greeting towards the child teacher only waiting for his sign of acknowledgement in return, she looked down upon her charge only to notice the vivacious heir was sound asleep. Unwilling to wake her from her slumber Setsuna carried her to Konoka's assigned seat, lowering her gently and resting her head atop the table before heading over to her own desk. A nonchalant facade decorating her features, well aware of everyone's eyes stalking her from the moment she entered. Coming to an abrupt stop mere inches away from her seat she gasped out, dropping to her knees. _The wound from last night..It must have reopened while i searched for Konoka, carrying her back probably made it worse_," the samurai was able to concluded shortly before passing out, blood pooling around her form from her wound.

"Setsuna!" Mitsuki was at her side in an instance. The shrill voice laced with panic and Setsuna's name quickly woke the Konoe heir up. Looking around frantically for the raven haired girl, her sight landed upon Mitsuki on the floor cradling Setsuna's bloodied form in her arms as she urged someone to call a medic or just help in general. The would was serious and with all the witnesses around no magic could be used for fear of exposure and a gang of Ermine in place of mages in the classroom. Pushing down her jealousy, Konoka got out of her chair and raced to her fallen warrior's side. Ignoring the chorus of worried whispers resonating in the background all with one major subject in common, Setsuna.

**A/N: "Holy Hooker On A Leash Another One! Ya gotta be kiddin me!" nope we ain't i mean i'm not! this is another a/n . Has anyone noticed that Setsuna seems kind of bipolar?:D it's fun that way for all those who liked Asuna last chap. No worries she'll be back with a gallon of coffee that Eva or someone else might have given her to piss a certain someone off lol darn i want coffee now ;-;**

**oh yeah i noticed i had anonymous reviews were to disabled so i got rid of that **

**:{D because I FEED ON YOUR REVIEWS plus my rents gets weirded out when i start going crazy 'randomly' xD hahaha their face so priceless..**

**Anyway thank you for reading See you next Chapter ;D**

**Ps. Review if you can?:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**LIFE CAN SUCK SO MUCH MAN TITTIES! **

**Omfg thank you to those few that have added my shitty story to their favorite list. I fucking love you guys. And to those who've reviewed especially '**worldisminein21days' **You're crazy enthusiasm by reviewing 3 times even by accident amused me to no end. Lol Hell even those who added this to their story alerts!**

**Now Here's Chapter 4! **

Shallow breaths accompanied by the faint scribbling of pen to paper where all that stood in the way of the room's goal of silence. The beds all empty except for the one closest to the window. The one closest to the desk where a woman was situated finishing off her paperwork. A low melody she began to hum, as the sleeping tenant's mind wandered back in time.

_10 Years ago..._

"_Setsuna, come here!" A tall slender woman in dark hakama pants and a sleeveless haori white in color. Raven tresses cascading down her back from a low ponytail. Piercing emerald eyes shone softly as she called for the girl._

"_Yes Kaori Sensei?" A young girl wearing a side-ponytail bowed before the woman._

"_We have a new comer arriving today, I'd like for you to help her get properly situated. Make sure she learns of the daily regimen alright?" _

"_Yes Sensei I'll do my best!" She looked up at her teacher eyes brimming with enthusiasm. The emerald-eyed woman couldn't help but chuckle at the sight._

"_One more thing before you leave, she will be rooming with you."_

"_...Alright Sensei.." The girl looked to the side before looking back up at Kaori and asking with a tone of slight impatience, "Can I leave now Sensei?" _

"_Yes you may leave however i want you at the front gates in an hour. That is when the girl is to arrive."_

"_Fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to training." She stated as she bowed before standing up and stalking off in direction of which she had arrived from._

_Kaori Fujiko watched as her pupil left in a huff she couldn't help but chuckle. "That girl.."_

_Back with Setsuna;_

"_Why must i look after some little-oof what the chicken!"_

"_Watch where you're going kid!"_

"_I'm NOT a kid." She signed indignantly. Today if anything was gonna be a bad day. First she wakes up outside in a tree. Then she nearly misses breakfast. Next she finds out she has to look after some new comer and now this shit? "Give me a fucking break," she muttered under her breath._

_Looking up she caught a glimpse of her 'attacker' coughwallcough... as they ran off muttering about insignificant things after all what could he possibly have to worry about right?_

"_Where the duck was i going to again? Oh right training!" Brushing herself off she headed to the main training room to practice her daily katas._

_one hour later..._

_Setsuna dashed towards the towards the front gates. Pushing past her own limits to make it on time. After all it was shameful to be late, or so she had heard. She was so focused on her making her legs increase speed she had even shut her eyes from the force she was exerting hence why she failed to notice someone of the same stature closing in. Poor little girl never stood a chance as Setsuna the Bullet collided with her head-on. The luggage she was caring flying in all directions as she fell. Setsuna inwardly cursing, in a child-like manner, opened her eyes to see what the duck had just managed to waste more of her precious time! She didn't want to be punished by that diabolical woman! Who in their right mind tried to make pinatas out of squirrels for heaven's sake! Especially by using innocent bystanders such as little ol' Setsuna as bait by dipping her in PEANUT BUTTER! Kaori-sensei was beyond crazy...when you pissed her off._

_Finally taking notice of the young girl splayed out on the floor at an awkward angle, she walked over and helped her up. "Look Sumi watch where you're going next time or I will not hesitate to stab you with my chopsticks come dinner time. Got it?"_

_The violet haired girl with pinkish eyes nodded furiously. She feared the other girl however younger the raven girl was it did not minimize the girl's ability. She had far surpassed those in her age group after all and no one around the girl's age dared incur her wrath. Girl was a bitch when she was pissed. _

"_Sorry Sakurazaki-san I wasn't paying attention." The slightly older girl mumbled._

"_Whatever I don't have time for this I have to go meet Kaori and the new idiot arriving today." Letting out a sigh she started up running again leaving the 6year old girl to clean up the mess she was partially responsible for._

"_I see you gates!" Setsuna thought in victory. Mentally rejoicing at the fact that the new comer had not yet arrived._

"_Kaori -sensei I'm here!"_

"_Brat you made it just in time!" The older woman looked down to face the young girl, "Now keep you're back straight and don't complain until her parents leave and you're in your room got it?"_

"_Perfectly ma'm." The younger drawled out, almost failing to keep the sarcasm from her comment._

"_Here they come. Remember keep you're temper in check until the 'rents leave!"_

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sato and of course little Mitsuki-chan! We are delighted to be able to take such an amazing child into our family." A smile albeit fake, but of course only noticeable to Setsuna, resonated from her face calming and winning over the Satos easily. _

"_See Mitsuki they're all nice here! You'll be fine!"The tall fit man with light brown hair and deep blue eyes smiled down as his only daughter. His wife looking on silently at his side, blonde curls framing her face and cascading gently down her back. Her eyes a fierce emerald eyes much like Kaori's yet they seemed to hold such intensity it overshadowed the swords-woman by far. Her voice a gentle melody betraying the look reflected in her eyes, "Sweety we'll see each other. You'll have fun here i promise and i'm sure you'll make many friends." Her eyes finding Setsuna's she motioned her to her daughter. "Look Mitsuki i'm sure this young girl is even willing to be your first friend here. Girl what's your name?"_

_Raising an eyebrow at the some what threatening look in the beautiful woman's eyes as well as what the woman was insinuating the raven haired girl answered,"My name is Setsuna. Sakurazaki Setsuna." she added with a bow at the end. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." _

_The new girl looked up for the first time, tears caressing her blushed cheeks, startling sapphires staring at the young sword wielder. "..Setsuna?" Looking up to her parents she gave them a bewildered expression. "Is she going to be my friend?" _

_Smiling reassuringly at his daughter, he nodded,"Of course! I'm sure she'd love to wouldn't you dear?"_

_Eyebrow still raised Setsuna responded with the most favorable answer at least for the other occupants, "Of course I'd love to be your first friend. In fact we'll be room mates as well. Is that alright?"_

_A fervent nod was the only warning she received before the blond launched herself at her, taking them both to the ground. WTF was all Setsuna could think at the moment._

"_Mommy, Daddy I think I will be ok now. Have a nice trip thingy! Setsu-chan and I are gonna have lots and lots of fun and stuff!" Getting close to her papa while dragging her new friend along she loudly whispered, "Maybe Setsu-chan will be my wife by the time you guys visit! Wouldn't that be amazing papa!"_

_The man burst into a boisterous laughter, her mother could barely stifle her giggles along with Kaori. Once again Setsuna's mind screamed, 'WTF'! An incredulous look plastered on her pretty face. 'It's official, this day fucking sucks. Not to mention this girl is insane!' She acknowledged mentally._

The bell signaling the students' freedom echoed through the halls. A young sinewy blond abruptly got out of her seat grabbing her belongings and racing out the doors. Mitsuki sprinted down the hall, moving through the crowded halls with the agility and grace of a panther. Slightly stumbling up the steps leading to the infirmary she picked up her pace. She had to get to her precious soul mate. (lol)

Bursting through the infirmary doors, she launched herself towards the bed keeping her beloved Setsuna. She hovered above the girl she'd known for years before lightly shaking her muttering for her to wake up. Slowly the raven haired girl's eyes fluttered open. A gentle smile lingering on her lips and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at her childhood friend. "Hey Mitsuki."

"Setsuna, you're an idiot."

"I know but you like me like that." A smirk graced the invalid's features.

"Maybe I should go get my sanity checked. I mean how could an intelligent, rich, and beautiful girl, like me, every love an idiot like you? I have to be insane that must be it."

"Hahaha! Oh shut up! You woke me up you know?"

"Oh i'm so sorry! I know you need your beauty sleep or you look like a hag."

"I should thank you no need to apologize i was having a nightmare! Besides you're the one who needs the beauty sleep. I'm hot whether I sleep or not."

"You're full of yourself."

"So?"

The blonde let out a sigh. "I swear.. What was the nightmare about?"

"The day we first met."

"Bitch."

"I thought you were insane. I mean what 5 year old child in their right mind jumps onto a stranger then claims to want to make them their wife? Total WTF."

"What can I say? It was love at first sight!"

They both burst out laughing ignorant to the young girl watching them from the entrance of the hospital wing. Her long chocolate locks billowing behind her as she ran off, distraught from what she had seen occur between the two girls. Her heart on the verge of shattering as she felt the pain of potential loss of the love she'd had since she was 5.

**a/n that's it for now i'm so fucking tired. sorry for the wait as a form of apology here's an extra bit:**

Asuna: "NO PLEASE I PROMISE! JUST DON'T TAKE AWAY MR. FLUFFIKINS HE'S MY BEST FRIEND EVER IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD KONOKA PLEASE!" tears threatening to fall from her heterochromatic eyes.

Konoka: "Asuna I've told you already! It's a damn TREE STUMP!"

Asuna: "BITCH YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS I HAVE AN AWESOME FRIEND AND YOURS WAS STOLEN BY THE BLOND FAIRY KILLER!" She sticks out her tongue at the brunette.

Konoka: Her eyes darken. "Don't bring Secchan or that bloody whore into this."

Asuna: Fails to noticed the pissed off glare directed at her by Konoka. "Whatcha gonna do about it evil jealou- Konoka? What are you doing with that chainsaw...?"

Konoka: "I told you to stfu about Secchan and that whore.. Now I'm going to do what i should've done from the moment you started running through the halls with that fucking tree stump attached to you knocking out several girls. Hell one of them even got brain damage."

Asuna: "GET AWAY FROM MR. FLUFFIKINS! I- I'LL UH I'LL TELL SETSUNA OF THAT TRACKER YOU PUT ON HER LAST YEAR!" Fear etched her every feature!

Konoka: "Hello Mr. Fluffikins I'd like you to meet Mr. Vroom Vroom." She smiled cutely. "He's gonna make sure you become useful promise!"

Asuna: ...runs like hell! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**well hope that was slightly amusing oh and might as well add this other bit that popped into my mind lol**

Setsuna pulled Konoka aside.

"Kono-chan there's something you should know."

The young healer looked questioningly at her bodyguard. "What is it Secchan?"

Looking utterly serious Setsuna looked directly at the girl in front of her.

"I am your mother."

The brunette looked incredulously at the raven haired girl in front of her.

"WTF! Secchan we're the same age how the hell could you possibly be my mom?"

Setsuna smiled beautifully,airily, "Time travel."

Just like that she walked off leaving Konoka to her musings or her spiral to insanity.


	5. Chapter 5

**apologize for the wait, this would have been up sooner had there not been a problem with my network. As much as I love having AT&T, it pissed me off that i lost both my cell phone and wifi for weeks.**

The church was littered with anticipating stares towards the bride and groom. Excitement was thick in the air as the minister.

"Do you Asuna of the infant blue magician trolls take Mr. Coffee to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"Fuck Yeah!" Her eyes burning with enthusiasm.

"Do you Mr. Coffee take Asuna of the Infant Blue Magician Trolls to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I-"

"Stop right there!" The church doors burst open, ripping off the hinges.

"MS. CINNAMON BUN WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ms. Cinnamon was breathing heavily rage radiating from her cinnamon bun-bun shaped body! Her eyes were positively murderous as she glared at our coffee crazed whack job of a girl er I mean heroine!

"CINNAMON FREAK! YOU ARE TOO LATE! MR. COFFEE WILL BE MY BRIDE YOU YEAST BASED FREAK! I CLAIMED HIM THE MOMENT I RESCUED HIM FROM THAT TOWER HE WAS IMPRISONED IN BY THE LOW CALORIE SUGAR ALLIED WITH THE WRETCHED TEA BAGS! OH THE HORROR TO BE IN SUCH A PLACE! I GAINED THE RIGHT TO HIS HAND THAT DAY I SAVED HIM FROM SUCH A WRETCHED FATE AT THE HANDS OF COFFEE'S WORST ENEMY! SO STFU AND GTFO YOU ARE RUINING MY WEDDING!" Her hatred radiating and her voice resonating creating an echo in the building.

"YOU BLOODY WHORE! SO WHAT IF YOU DID! HE WAS PROMISED TO ME BY THE LACTOSE FAMILY!" Her words dripping with venom.

"THEY HAD NO RIGHT!" She was overly pissed now, she could take that annoying cunt spouting bullshit but that was going too far.

"HE WILL BE MINE DAMN IT!" She talked as if it where true. Asuna knew better.

"NEVER! GO TERU ATTACK THAT BITCH! CLEANSE THE WORLD OF HER EXISTENCE!"

A starving looking midget like green goblin creature ran towards the cinnamon covered creature, leaving a trail of drool in his wake but just as he was about to bite a chunk of the bread based creature, Mr. Coffee smacked him across the face with a crowbar. He took Ms. Cinnamon Bun's hand and turned dragging her with him towards the door leading outside.

"BUT COFFEE WHY! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! NOOOOO!" Asuna collapsed to the floor calling out for her only love. The one who managed to become the inhabiter of her heart. The ruler of it.

Mr. Coffee looked back once, a look of pity in his eyes and a hint of regret almost hidden. A single coffee based(flavored) tear ran down his face before wordlessly turning his back towards her and heading full speed out of the church leaving a devastated and vengeful Asuna in his wake.

Tears corrupted her slightly blushed face, embarrassment, sadness, and shock all marring her face. Head thrown back, tears swimming freely, eyes tightly shut as she let out a wail of betrayal, of anguish.

"!"

She woke up abruptly, screaming out, sweat hugging every inch of her. Her eyes wide open and alert not seeing her surroundings however. She took a few moments to collect herself, catch her breath before trying to figure out where the hell she was and where her precious Coffee had left to. It had to be an illusion after all what about all those sweet moments they had shared? What of the Purple spotted lizard, tiger, leprechaun dinosaur horse she had slain to save her beloved. Surely after that he wouldn't even dream of abandoning her!

Realizing she was in her dorm room with an unconscious midget by the name of Negi Springfield on the floor with knuckles beautifully painted on his face, she let out a sigh of relief. Mr. Coffee really hadn't left her for that cinnamon slut it was all a nightmare. He really was faithful and it was times like this when she knew that Coffee awaited her all over the city patiently, lovingly, that she was knew she had done the right thing slaying that raging beast of a dinosaur that one day in that fake sugar incrusted forest!

Jumping out of bed and landing on top of the pipsqueak sprawled out on the floor she marched to the restroom ready for the day and the glorious coffee that awaited her.

Ignoring Negi completely even as he let out a cry of pain, she knew he liked it that little masochistic twerp. So young.. oh well.

She failed to notice however that her roommate was also 'living' a nightmare of her own.

"Oh Setsuna! Wake the fuck up and get ready I want pancakes." Mitsuki pouted she only ever liked Setsuna's pancakes. They were fucking delicious darn it!

"Uh Mitsuki love." A friendly smile spreading over her face as she motioned Mitsuki closer.

"Yes Setsuna dear?" The blonde smiled cutely.

"I don't know if you noticed but.." She trailed off looking up at Mitsuki eyes flashing with something MItsuki chose not to notice.

"What is Setsuchwan?"

"I'M A FUCKING INVALID AT THE MOMENT." Smile never fading as she said this in a sickly sweet yet loud tone.

"Ah yes I have noticed that my dear pet, however I fail to realize what that has to do with my need of your special pancakes."

"Oh for fuck's sake. Alright fine woman I swear it's useless even attempting to complain or gain understanding or even pity from you, you're heartless. I swear I'm going to call the cops one of these days all you ever do is abuse me and take advantage of my wicked cooking skills."

"I love you too sweetheart, besides you know I can't cook to save my life." She stated as she kissed Setsuna's forehead before throwing her arms around her neck and pouting.

"It's not fair how come you get the looks, the brains, and the cooking skills? It's not fair."

"So we have finally come to that huh? Fine I shall tell you my secret. Come here."

She pulled the girl closer to her until they were but a breath away. Her hands slid around the blonde's waist as she slowly made her way to her ear and whispered, "I learned them from your mom."

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't believe you. I've never seen my mother cook. Never. Besides she's always busy when would she teach you? Huh? HUH? You Liar."

"We have midnight rendezvous."

Mitsuki stared long and hard at the girl in her arms. Surely her mother wouldn't..right?

Why would she teach her how to cook? More importantly why would she teach Setsuna and not HER? HER DAUGHTER.

"Bitch you lying. My mother would not teach you how to cook and not teach me!"

"Oh but Mitsuki, we're soul mates we're meant to be together! Who better to teach than someone who's bound forever to her daughter? Hmm? We're practically married in your parents' eyes."

"So Setsu's my waifu?"

"No, you're my bitch and you'll like it."

"Wtf? I am not you're bitch."

"No, but you're my wife. So shouldn't you be oh i don't know, nursing me back to health not trying to kill me?"

"My cute lil' Setsu wants me to cook for her then? She should have just told me she wanted to die from food poisoning!"

The color drained from Setsuna's face. Realization hitting her like a ton of oreos. She did not want to die today. Or ever..

"How about we go out to eat? Or better yet why don't we go and ask Konoka and Asuna if they've eaten yet and we can all go together? That way we don't die from your shitty cooking love." She would not be denied. No freaking way. Shit covered bagels with clorox and dish soap fillings would be safer to devour.

"Besides I have a feeling Asuna and you are gonna be fast friends." She announced rather excitedly as she dragged her blonde friend with her out of the infirmary ignoring the returning nurse's calls. "What makes you say that?" Mitsuki looked curiously at Setsuna as she was dragged up stairs.

"Simple, you both are banned from the kitchen." Setsuna smiled back at the girl amusement tickling her onyx orbs, before she was hit by a certain offended blonde.

"Whatever let's hurry up, I'm starving." She gave up with a sigh. She was starving to much to keep on bickering with no food to fuel her.

"Yes, mistress." Setsuna joked finally arriving at their destination. They came to a halt in front of the dorm room.

Konoka was having a nightmare she had to be there was no fucking way in godzilla heaven that she would have accepted torturing herself by accepting to go have breakfast with Setsuna and the blonde bimbo. It had to be an alternate reality. Konoka Konoe was no masochist! She did not poke her bruises with a spoon and squirm in delight or whatever masochists like!

It had been 5 whole freaking minutes of awkwardness, well for Konoka at least, Mitsuki and her Secchan where in their own little world. Those scoundrels. Setchan had tried to involve her in the conversation, but she had failed and Konoka knew, she just knew that that blond whore wanted to keep her Setchan for her self!

"This was a free world damn it! She can't just barge in and steel someone else's love interest!" Konoka inwardly screamed. Her cries unheard by the duo in front of her talking about waffles or whatever they deemed worthy of discussion.

"_This was all Asuna's fault. If she had just hurried up we wouldn't have to be stuck here and waiting for her, we'd be eating and I wouldn't have to hear the Blonde slut complain about hunger." _Konoka mused to herself.

5 minutes ago:

A knock could be heard through out the dorm room. Negi had left in search of Chamo and Asuna was still on her paper route, she wouldn't be back yet not in the next 10 minutes or so, so who the heck could it be? _Maybe it's Secchan! _Konoka smiled at the thought. She would finally get to be alone with her samurai. Or so she thought when she opened the door and tackled her childhood friend she failed to notice a certain blonde nemesis.

"Kono-chan you can get off now." Setsuna blushed at the closeness, attempting to get up from her position on the floor. "I would very much appreciate it if you kindly removed yourself from my wife's body." Mitsuki held back a laugh at the sight of Konoka's incredulous and slightly pale face. She could see the jealousy swirling in those chocolate depths but it did little more than amuse her. After all Setsuna was bound to her. In several ways. At this she started to zone out into her own little Setsuna filled world.

"Ignore her, she's an idiot." Setsuna shook her head and shrugged there was no point in bothering with the blonde she was just that...persistent so to speak. "She's got it in her thick head that we're practically a married couple." With a straight face she finished off with a simple statement, "She's insane."

Konoka couldn't help but giggle, inside however she wondered where the Secchan she knew and loved was disappearing to. Her Secchan wasn't this funny, at least she couldn't express humor in the way she had now. In fact she probably would've been spazzing and trying to correct the blonde bimbo's absurd belief. She was losing her she knew this but would she still be her Secchan even after she'd changed? Could she love her still?

(This is where i was gonna cut it and end the chap but i've already made some of you guys wait sooo i didn't feel like leaving a cliff hanger haha)

This was ridiculous, of course she would still love her. She would still be Secchan even if she was more outgoing and less bashful. But that bimbo had to go.

She looked back up to where the two stood, Setsuna was attempting to snap Mitsuki out of her whorish fantasies because what else could they be? Certainly nothing actually important at least not to Konoka.

"Yo Mitsuki wake the fuck up!" She yelled at the day dreaming girl, waving her hands in front of her face.

What the hell...did her Secchan just..curse? Holy fucking hooker on a leash she could not believe that happened. Her naive and innocent Setsuna cursed wtf was that bitch teaching her! Though she kind of..liked it..oh look the harlot's awake oh goodie. Yes that was sarcasm. There was a side of Konoka no many if anyone knew.

"Setsu I had the most amazing fantasies about us! We should reenact them when we get to the cabin!" She was so enthusiastic, jumping onto Setsuna and acting like a fangirl who managed to secure something from their stalk-y, obsession, victim..

"Ano Secchan did you need something?" Trying hard to keep her rage in check, Konoka asked what had been on her mind instantly.

"Huh? Oh right. I was wondering if you'd like to go eat breakfast with us, and Asuna to of course!" By the end of her little speech she had visibly calmed down not as flustered as she was before.

"Well I-" _Do it that means more time with Secchan! But what about the bimbo? Maybe Asuna can distract her or something? Yeah that could work! Heh. _"Sounds like fun, but we have to wait for Asuna she's doing her paper route."

"That's no problem at all." A dazzling smile spread across the swordsman's face causing the fellow girl's in the room to inwardly squeal, well at least one of them who tried to keep it in and failed. That being Mitsuki who tackled Setsuna to the floor much to the disdain of Konoka.

"You mind getting off of me blondie? Now." Setsuna was unimpressed, this happened too often for her to be perturbed by it.

"I can tackle my wife as many times as I like and there's nothing you can do about it." She huffed, burying her face into the swordsman's chest all the while.

"Uh, you do know that as the so called 'wife' in this I hold the right to deny you." She finished raising her right brow.

"You'd defy your husband wife? Who in their right mind would torture their spouse like that?" Mitsuki looked absolutely horrified.

"Gah, alright alright! How bout we make a deal? Yeah?"

"What are the terms?"

"Look I'll do that thing you asked me to do this morning.."

"You'll actually do it?" Her eyes widened in shock, she had not expected to get it so easily.

"Yeah I promise, in fact I'll do for as long as you want however you want as long as you tone down a bit on the tackling ok?"

Fuck yeah! She would be getting pancakes every morning however the hell she wanted them! Mitsuki's eyes actually sparkled at that and she immediately nodded in agreement.

Konoka watched on, listening to this disturbing conversation, her face turning redder by the second in both embarrassment at the situation and fury. She fucking hated _Mitsuki._

_That damn bitch is gonna fucking get it one of these days! She actually had the gall to __demand things from MY Secchan! How dare she! That stupid cunt! This deal of theirs just what exactly is Secchan going to do? Surely nothing even remotely perverted right even if..NO. nononononono absolutely not Secchan would never especially not with that blonde slut. If she was going to do anything 'ecchi' she was going to do it with ME damn it not this blonde bimbo or anyone else no damn it it's gonna be ME! _Konoka raged on. Her hatred towards the innocent over affectionate blond growing by the second.

"So Konoka do you mind if we wait inside while we wait? I'm sure Asuna might take a while." Setsuna asked snapping the healer out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah come on in! Would you guys like anything in the meantime?" Konoka inquired mainly towards Setsuna and to avoid having her hatred outwardly expressed and noticeable.

"No thanks, what about you Mitsuki?"

"Hmm, no I'm fine. Everything I want isn't publicly decent and you won't let me do any of them with you anyway so nah i think I'm fine..for now." A beautiful smile was directed towards her 'wife'. Only to be completely ignored as the samurai began to converse with the Konoe heir.

"Konochan, we were thinking of going to the amusement park afterwards, would you like to join us? Oh and Asuna too of course?"

"Sounds fun Secchan, I'm sure Asuna will like the idea too so just count her in as well!"

_Maybe I can discretely push that whore off the ferris wheel when no one is watching.. _

_Meanwhile with Asuna!_

"Oh my fucking hooker on a leash eating a cheeseburger on a street corner while taking it from behind by an elephant! Is that.. IS THAT FREE COFFEEE?" Her eyes grew wide and her mouth watered at the thought. FREEE COFFEE! She had struck gold.

Sweat dropping the young man in front of her answered her question, "Yes ma'm it's all you can drink. We're having a special event and are giving away free coffee and donuts till 8 a.m. today."

"WHAT TIME IS IT?" Her face horrified and needing.

"It's 7:30 a.m. Miss..." The poor boy was scared now. Never before had he encountered someone this obsessed with the beverage.

"OH THANK HOOKERS! I STILL HAVE TIME! NOT ENOUGH BUT IT'LL HAVE TO DO! POINT ME TO THE NEAREST POT NAO!"

"I-It's over there m-ma'm!" Eyes squeezed shut he pointed to a table filled to the brim in coffee pots of all sizes. Asuna ran. Chugging all she could as fast as possible, ignoring the burning sensation as the hot liquid went down her throat! "Take that you savage blue elephants it is I who shall win the upcoming war! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO DEFEAT ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She screamed out through each drink. Frightening away everyone else looking for a free cup of coffee in the morning.

Once all the coffee was carefully consumed she noticed, the donuts. The assortment of donuts from jelly donuts, cream filled, sugar, glazed you name it they were there and she devoured every single one of them savoring each for a few seconds before continuing she had only a limited amount of time after all!

Konoka was going to be pissed... But she'd worry about that later. Right now she had a time limit to screw over!

"It's already 8:05 and you're friend is no where to be found Setsu. What if something happened to her?"

_How dare that fucking bitch pretend she cares about our friend! _ It appears anything the young girl did angered Konoka. Jealousy most likely after all she was her love's _soul mate._

"Nothing to worry about I'm sure she just started seeing those purple squirrels again and wanted revenge or worse she found Ms. Cinnamon bun and she went homicidal and is either in a jail cell right now or ripping Ms. Cinnamon bun apart." Setsuna stated this with a straight face not once flinching to sustain her laughter and the other two started to wonder about her sanity.

"Setsu are you feeling alright? Maybe I shouldn't have dragged you out of bed. I'm so sorry Setsu! You know I love you right? Right! I'd never do anything to hurt you! What was I thinking now my wife is just looked she won't be able to make me breakfast anymore or have sexy time with me or!" Mitsuki was frantic, throwing herself into Setsuna's arms and crying before starting to shake her over and over not knowing how to fix her.

"Secchan why would you think such things?" Konoka asked trying to ignore Mitsuki's little act.

"Mitsuki calm down! I'm not 'broken' damn it! For fuck's sake just listen will you? And don't worry, You'll get your food you beast! I'm telling your mom man! No, your father!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would now settle down so I can explain."

"Fine but you owe me fun time later."

"Yeah yeah we're going to the amusement park later aren't we!"

"That's not the fun time I had in mind but ok!" No tear in sight only a megawatt smile...

"No comment. Any way Asuna's been having these nightmares about not being able to marry her coffee because of Ms. Cinnamon bun or something and then there's the purple squirrels she sees whenever she's 'reunited' with her precious coffee. Basically Asuna's coffee crazed and should quit however the withdrawal is too severe so she can't."

"Woah."

"That Asuna! I told her to keep away! Last time she got this crazy it took her two years to quit and she had almost burned down the entire school and she actually helped convicts escape. She managed to only burn down half the school but grandpa had to erase everyone's memory and the teachers had to rebuild! Not to mention that car she managed to get on the roof somehow and the other two cars she crashed into the world tree. Then she got a horde of stray cats to run through the dormitories and the list goes on! Grandpa was exhausted for the rest of the week and so were the other teachers and worst of all Asuna has no recollection of the entire thing!"

_Wait wasn't Mitsuki not supposed to know about magic? Shit._

"That must have been a hell of a lot of magic used by the entire staff, I'm surprised they were only exhausted for that long." Her astonishment clear on her face.

"Wait.. You know about magic?"

"Yeah, I'm a shinmeiryuu swordsman but I'm also a mage. I bet the only reason Setsu loves me though is for my money." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked off to the side.

"Oh shut up Mi-chan. You know I don't care about money!"

"Liar! You're such a gold digger! That's why you accept payment for your duties at the school!"

"It's just some extra cash! It's not even that much!"

"I knew you loved me Setsu I knew it."

"Ugh! Damn you Mitsuki. Damn you."

"You won't be saying that later once you see what I got you~"

_Asuna where are you! And wait Secchan is an orphan or something right? So where does she get money? _

"Come back here you damn purple squirrels! Stop stealing my donuts!" Asuna ran after some kindergartners and their teacher, chasing them around the streets until they gave her the slip.

Apparently, Setsuna was right.

Her head snapped to the side. She noticed someone turning the corner."Was that.. It was! I know it was that bitch Ms. Cinnamon Buns! BITCH I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR STEALING MY LOVE!" She ran off full speed chasing an innocent bystander who happened to be her next door neighbor...

_20 minutes later..._

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR MS CINNAMON BUNS I PROMISE I'M NOT GOING TO STAB YOU MULTIPLE TIMES WITH THIS STICK I JUST FOUND IN THE KENDO CLUB!" It was actually a very sharp knife... found in the kitchens, which she happened to chase the poor girl through and most of the school in general.

"COME ON! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GOING TO RIP YOU OPEN AND SLOWLY PULL OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND OTHER ORGANS SLICING THEM UP ONE BY ONE AS YOUR BLOOD SHOWERS MY FACE AND I LAUGH AT YOUR PAINED FACE SO JUST OPEN UP OK? PLEASE!" That was such an obvious lie which is probably why the cowering girl refused to open the door and was hiding in a kitchen cupboard but we'll never know.

"Asuna?" The door opening wider to allow the other two occupants to exit and view the coffee addict fully.

"Wow is that you Setsuna?" Her eyes wide in awe.

"Yeah, it's me Asuna. Did you per chance have any of that glorious coffee this morning?"

"You're so shiny and pretty. How did you do that? Oh and yeah a whole table full actually it was filled with coffee filled pots. IT WAS AMAZING!" Her eyes dilating more by the second.

"I bet. Mitsuki and I were wondering if you wanted to come eat breakfast with us?" Unsure if she should actually ask her to join them Setsuna asked anyway.

"WIth more coffee?" Her face ecstatic as she asked.

Hesitantly she agreed, only to be smacked by Konoka upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" She asked rubbing her now wounded head, as if she didn't have enough wounds already. "Sheesh women.." She muttered only to realize that she too was female and that in a sense she had just insulted herself. But wait! She was referring to the ones around her and those she knew and by being the one who referred to them she didn't count into the mentioned 'women' so ha! Yeah let's go with that..

"Asuna before you enjoy more of your holy beverage and forget about the world and fail to discern who we are, would you like to go with us to an amusement park too?"

Setsuna was speaking way too much for her own taste today. It was tiring.

"Eh? Sure as long as I get coffee soon i don't care where you take me."

"Alright awesome! let's go before my appetite is completely lost."

"Ok~!" Mitsuki jumped and grabbed hold of Setsuna's arm with both of hers forcing it between her chest.

"Do you have to do that all the time?"

"Do you have to ask every time?"

"No, seeing as how I always get the same answer." She admitted looking up as she did before scratching the side of her head and sighing in defeat.

"Where are we going Secchan?" She asked calmly, no one but a skilled person would be able to tell that in reality she was having an internal battle on whether to hold Setsuna's hand or not.

Her samurai resolved the issue however the moment she grabbed hold of the healer's hand. "Just a little place I found the other day. It's nothing special but it has good food."

"Welcome to Waves."

They ate their breakfast in peace that is until the staff and the other costumers got tired of Asuna's wild 'acts'. Like jumping table to table chasing tiny blue, black winged elephant bats trying to annihilate them. In the process ruining everyone's food. It's safe to say Asuna was never allowed there again...

"Well, it's already 11 somehow might as well start heading over to the amusement park it's gonna take us an hour after all."

Receiving only signs of agreement and well a drooling face from Asuna who she had had to knock out, she led them all to the station and the gang made their way to the amusement park and had lots and lots of fun! The end.

Or so I'd like to say, but that's not what happened... It went more like this...

The three girls trailing behind our resident samurai looked on in awe. They had yet to go to an amusement park of this size before, it was huge. However they found it a bit strange that not one of them had ever heard of it opening before that is until now as they stood gazing in admiration at the establishment.

Asuna seemed to take in the sight of cotton candy advertisement to heart as well as all the sugar based products on display.

Setsuna just dragged her two girls and called to an already semi drooling coffee addict to the entrance.

"Hey Mayu, mind letting us through? It's just us four today." She asked the young girl at the ticket counter.

She had dark red hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes that shown brightly even in contrast to her alabaster skin, she had smiled the moment she noticed the raven haired girl recognition flashing in her eyes.

"Sure Set go right in and let me know if you need anything alright?" The smile never once left her face as she conversed with the girl in front of her.

"You got it Mayu thanks!" She smiled brightly at the older girl her thanks showing in her eyes.

"Have fun!" She called from her booth watching the 4 girls wander off.

"Secchan, you know her?" Konoka inquired from her place on Setsuna's right arm.

"Yeah, she's a friend." A grin adorned her features as she mentioned the relationship between her and the red haired girl. "Her father runs this place, I might have saved his life a few months ago and well their family was so grateful, long story short I gained a few friends."

"You're really just a whore aren't you Setsu. You see a pretty girl and you can't keep your clothes off so you worm your sexy ass into their hearts and into their family's! I bet you staged the whole thing when you saved the old man."

"Are you drunk Mitsuki? Really because all the shit you've been spewing today is starting to piss me off. In fact you can forget about our little deal from earlier. NO PANCAKES FOR YOU!"

Mitsuki panicked, her face frozen in horror as she fell to her knees and begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry! It was jealousy speaking I swear it wasn't me just please don't deny me pancakes! PLEASE!"

"COFFEE? WHERE!" Asuna's head snapped up, her nose high in the air as she tried to find the sweet scent of coffee.

"NOT NOW ASUNA! Any way I might forgive you, but let's discuss this later.." Setsuna looked off to the side picking up the sight of a ride she liked.

"Come on let's get on the roller coaster!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid of heights so I'll wait for you guys here ok?" Asuna lowered her head in faux embarrassment.

The three looked at her suspiciously before nodding and heading off.

"Why must the line be forever! Where are we China?" Mitsuki cried out at the sight of the infinite line!

"Mitsuki-san that was not funny at all where the hell did you come up with that anyway?" Konoka's face was incredulous.

"Setsu your lover is bullying me!" She threw herself at Setsuna's arms, clinging to her shirt and pointing with her free hand at the brunette.

"Mitsuki, she's not my lover, though I wouldn't mind," She added forcing a blush to Konoka's face as she did. "She's right though. You're not funny. In fact your joke sucked and made no sense at all, you're just holding a grudge against them for that time you lost your socks in one of their hotels." She stated as she pried the girl off her once again. It was tiring as all hell.

"They were my lucky socks! Not to mention my favorite ones! I keep telling you it was probably that one maid, she kept staring at them." Her eyes narrowed at the memory.

"Are you serious? She was probably staring at your huge ass feet. Do you even remember how short that woman was? Or her tiny feet? Your ginormous socks would NEVER fit her."

"So are you saying that you like small feet? My feet aren't that big! You still love me right!"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Secchan."

"What is it Konoka?"

With an extremely serious face Konoka said, "I have small feet."

"I knew you were having an affair with her! I knew it you're such a horrible wife! You fucking hate! Yeah she's pretty and all but but! Gah!"

"I'm not having an affair damn it! We're not even REALLY married what the hell Mi shut up already blah blah I still love you now quit over reacting. Now Konochan, yes you do have small feet. I love them. Though what Mitsuki said was true so it's not surprise. You are pretty and I like pretty things. That's why I bought a bird."

"Damn Setsu are you off your meds again? You're spouting random shit."

"Yeah, yeah come on you two the line's finally moving!"

Meanwhile, Asuna wondered over to the lady selling cotton candy and other sugary products.

"What would you like? Cotton candy, chili dog, candy apple, soda, pretzel?" The older woman questioned the addict.

Pretending to ponder on her decision, Asuna contorted her face in 'thought' before answering. "I'll take 3 candy apples of each kind you have, four cotton candy, 2 large cokes, some coffee if you have any preferably 10 of those. What else? If you have any sort of candy give me 5 of them feel free to surprise me and oh! That's right gimme like 6 funnel cakes with extra sugar."

The woman stared at her like she was nuts but hey money was money and that's what she lived for, so she handed her everything she asked and charged her nearly $200.

"It's a good thing those weirdo creatures gave me these magic coins they call money! Plus that fucking midget had a bag full of it too except they looked like they were made of thin candy. It was nasty it tasted like dead elephant can you believe that? Of course you wouldn't Steve! You're paranoid or something. What? Steve no! I will not share my glorious stack of sugar products with you! Why? WHY! Because you didn't share your jelly donut with me! That's why."

All around her people walked away trying to ignore her. Taking their kids in the opposite direction to avoid the hallucinating girl talking to the empty space besides her as if there was some one there.

One called security but somehow Asuna managed to avoid getting caught. The tiny blue elephants, the purple squirrels, and Ms. Cinnamon Buns had appeared once more. Those scoundrels!

The three girls, Setsuna, Mitsuki and Konoka where going on ride after ride until Setsuna and Konoka started noticing the strange behavior around them and the whispering about a crazed girl who might have escaped from the asylum wandering around with candy in her mouth and talking to herself, but what really caught their attention was the sight of said girl stuck on the outside of the ferris wheel. Her shirt caught on the door of one of the compartments.

"Hey look I can see the blue troll kingdom from here! Oh and there's that amazing place I found this morning with the coffee! Mr. Coffee WHERE ARE YOU! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO ME FORGET ABOUT THAT BITCH MS. CINNAMON BUNS! SHE HAS NO TITS AT ALL! IT'S ALL ICING I TELL YOU ICING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought about Mr. Coffee all the while unaware that her shirt was tearing little by little and at that height, she would surely die.

"Secchan! You have to do something Asuna might die!" Konoka clung to her samurai, eyes full of worry as she saw her best friend hanging for dear life screaming about crazed things.

The swordsman pealed Mitsuki off her side who was falling asleep and watching on with half lidded eyes at the situation. "I'll get her down don't worry about it."

Quickly stepping back before pushing off the ground and taking up into the air and landing on the ferris wheel. She climbed as fast as she possibly could often jumping from one bar to the next until reaching her friend.

"Asuna what the hell where you thinking?" She sighed seeing as how the girl was simply devouring the remains of her cotton candy and staring out wide eyes at her like she'd found something shiny..or coffee.

"Oh it's the pretty person! Have you come to take me to my love?" She asked eyes glittering with hope.

"Sadly no. I'm here to save your life." She deadpanned, grabbing the hallucinating girl and summersaulting off and landing on her feet gracefully.

The crowd that had gathered around to watch the spectacle erupted in applause.

Not one of them had called for help...

"How bout we just head home already? Asuna is delirious. The wife here is practically asleep and I don't think it'd be right if I just bored you with my presence for the rest of the evening. Did I mention the pain it would be to haul around these two for the rest of the day?" She added with a groan.

Konoka stifled a giggle and a look of disappointment but agreed non the less. "Yeah you're right Secchan, but you owe me for this. We are going shopping tomorrow just the two of us."

"I'm all yours. Believe me I can do with a Mitsuki-free day it's like heaven."

"Fuck you too Setsu." Mitsuki managed to mumble out from her position.

Mock surprise shown on Setsuna's face her mouth agape her eyes wide. "Oh I'm sorry where you awake?" She was smirking now, her face taunting even as she avoided a punch from the blonde.

"Ignore her she's really a ghost. Anyway I'll meet you at noon at the dorm entrance."

Somewhere Sayo managed to hear that. Sayo was pissed.

Never piss off a ghost. They WILL spiritually rape you much like jebus does every time you enter a church.

Konoka couldn't have been happier, well maybe she could have if the blonde whore wasn't clinging to her property but hey, we all can't have everything we want right?

The ride back was pretty quiet what with the loudest of the group knocked out and all, though that didn't stop the glances between both princess and samurai...

"Are you sure you can handle her? I know you're capable and all but I did just have to rescue her from a ferris wheel for pirate's sake!" Throwing her hands up in a show of exasperation Setsuna groaned eliciting a giggle from the young healer.

"I'll be fine Secchan, she's already calmed down besides I've managed to handle her before haven't I?" Konoka gave the samurai a smile causing a small smile to make it's way onto Setsuna's face at the sight. It was beautiful and contagious.

"If you need anything give us a call and we'll run right over alright?" Her eyes pleaded with the younger girl. Heaving a slight sigh of irritation at the mention of "us" obviously referring to the bloody blonde chit now rooming with her friend, she responded, "Alright but only if it's serious." She had to stop hanging out with that midget Negi she was starting to say..._words_, she normally wouldn't say. _Let's blame Mitsuki. _She happily thought.

"Goodnight Konoka." Somehow the swordsman had managed to appear a breath away from her, whispering her parting words into her reddening ear.

"G-goodnight Secchan." For the *th time that day she had been the one to blush.

Nodding her goodbye Setsuna hauled Mitsuki, who had somehow managed to pass out on the floor, over her shoulder before making her way to her dorm, walking at a casual pace as though she wasn't carrying an unconscious and slightly snoring body on her shoulder. _Heh the bitch snores! _

Giggling into her hand the brunette closed the door to her shared dorm. Looking around her eyes finally settled on her roommate. Asuna lay sprawled across the kitchen counter, cotton candy imbedded in her hair, an empty cup of coffee in her left hand her other hand dangling over the side mimicking her hanging legs. Drool dribbled down the side of her mouth.

Konoka groaned, this was going to take a while. Unless of course she just left her there to teach her a lesson. Yeah let her suffer besides she was tired and she needed her sleep, not to mention it was her fault that she wasn't able to push Mitsuki off the ferris wheel.

_Konoka's Nightmare:_

_Konoka tossed and turned in her bed, her mind/ dream occluded reality being conquered by her nightmare._

"_Konoka I'm sorry, but I love Mitsuki. She means the world to me, and I could never love you more than a friend or acquaintance. So goodbye Konoka! Have a marvelous life! Because I know I will!" She grabbed hold of the taller girl's hand, a brilliant smile showing itself across her lovely face. "Let's go Mitsuki!" _

_And of they went riding a giant blue gorilla with orange wings patterned with purple squirrels that sprouted from them every time he beat his wings, leaving an enraged and heartbroken Konoe behind._

_She could make out their forms still, Mitsuki (that whore) sat on Setsuna's lap, arms around her neck. They were both wearing rainbow jumpsuits, hearts visible in their eyes as they leaned forward to share a brief kiss before disappearing into the horizon._

"_Nooooo Secchan!" Those were the last words she spoke before she woke up from her delusional, or rather horrific dream, panting heavily, beads of sweat adorning her face._

"_That damn bitch! I'm going to get you back for this! Secchan is mine you damn bimbo and i'll make sure to make you understand that one way or another." A crazed yet furious glint shown in her chocolate orbs. She was claiming her Secchan. She was taking back what was hers._

**So Asuna time in the beginning was gonna be the intro to a one shot or perhaps even a series of Asuna's coffee adventures I had been planning to post however as I watched some psychotic chick raving and going crazy over someone...I was reminded of Tsukuyomi that bat shit crazy bitch well her and Tomoe from Mai Otome and somehow Nao too.. but that's besides the point, at that moment I thought, "Hey why not make that the intro to ch.5? Yeah sounds good, MAN THAT BITCH IS CRAZY!"**

**I'm sorry that my jaw is a bitch that needs surgery and causes me severe pain to the point of loss of thought. Plus my damn laptop's battery died on me and i lost a great deal of the story just as I was about to save it, yes it discouraged me greatly. I've been too exhausted lately sigh but I will try to update much sooner and not month long updates plus I have other stories to update sigh..**

**Anyway drop a review if you don't despise me yet haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just want to get this over and done with while I've still got time.**

Waking up with a start, Konoka grabbed at her chest taking in quick intakes of breath attempting to slow down her rapidly beating heart. As her heart beat calmed however her rage grew, how dare that whore try to steal her Secchan even if it was only just a dream. Throwing her bed sheets to the side she hurried to get dressed, ignoring Asuna's mutterings about weddings and betrayal among other things.

When she was finally dressed in proper clothes she ran out the dorm room, she needed to have a conversation with her Secchan. It was only when she was half way across campus that she realized that she didn't exactly know _where _Setsuna lived. Letting out a cry of frustration she stomped over to a nearby bench, finally taking in her surroundings. The sun was barely starting to rise, checking her cell phone she took notice that it was only 5 in the morning, explaining the lack of people out. She tilted her head onto the back of the bench taking in the morning sky. What was she doing? She'd ran out in the heat of the moment and she wasn't even sure what she wanted to say much less how she was going to phrase it. She was sure she'd just make a fool out of herself. Doubt made itself known in her heart, what if her dream was right, a sign, what if she stood no chance with Setsuna? No. No, she loved her and she was sure Setsuna cares for her maybe even loves her she just has to make her feelings known. _Or I can get rid of that fucking intruding bitch Mitsuki._

She got up getting ready to head back to her dorm, she had no need to be out now, she'd wait till a reasonable time and call Secchan to spend the day with and hopefully make her feelings for the hanyo known. She only made it a few steps before she heard loud noises coming from the surrounding forrest. Whatever it was that was making all that nose was also causing small tremors to travel through the ground around the area, nearly causing her to fall. Curiosity overwhelming her she headed out in the direction of the noise.

As she got closer she could distinguish some heavy breathing, the sight she stumbled upon caused a sharp intake of breath from her. Setsuna stood in the middle of the clearing surrounded by fallen trees sliced in various shapes and sizes, her nodachi in hand, sweat glistening all over her body. She was dressed in a thin tank top drenched in sweat and small shorts with some trainers. Leaves began to fall from the surrounding trees as the wind changed direction.

_One._

The swords-woman dashed forward, a mere blur to the untrained eye.

_Two._

Sword at the ready she sliced the air in quick movements practically unseen.

_Three._

_In the blink of the eye, every surrounding leaf burst into shreds._

Konoka let out an involuntary gasp alerting the other girl to her presence. So caught up in her training she's failed to notice she was not alone. Glare set in place she turned towards the location of the presence she'd felt. "Show yourself. Now."

On trembling legs, Konoka walked into the clearing. That commanding voice she'd used sending pleasant shivers through her body and making her weak in the knees. _"Where's Secchan been hiding this side of her?"_

"Secchan it's just me, Kono-chan." She assured her. Setsuna's expression seemed to harden for a split second before softening knowing it really was Konoka. "What are you doing out so early Kono-chan."

She'd been calling her by that nickname more often these days and yet it never failed to have the same effect on her. Her heart beat faster, a smile spreading onto her features, and a light blush coloring her cheeks. It made her so happy to hear it after so long, it reminded her of those days when it was just her and her Secchan, not a care in the world. Like an admittance that she was hers, that she accepted being hers by simple use of the name. No one else called her that, she knew it was silly but it was all she really had besides their friendship and she craved more, needed more from her. She'd resolved she would have her, truly have her by her side in a deeper way than friendship, if it was the last thing she did.

"Oh nothing just couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and ended up here." She didn't need to know of the nightmare she'd had, not yet. Since we're both up, do you want to go out for breakfast? I know this little place that's open 24/7, Asuna tends to go there after work sometimes. Though now she's been going crazy on the coffee…" She trailed off wondering how she'd get her roommate off the stuff. Perhaps rehab..?

"That sounds great actually just let me finish up here, grab a quick shower, and we can go about spending the day together?" She questioned, she couldn't be slacking off when the campus's and more importantly the safety of the girl in front of her depended on it.

"Alright, how about I meet you at the world tree in two hours, I need to go back to get my wallet and make sure Asuna gets to work on time." She should probably make them something to eat too or they'd starve knowing them.

"See you then!" She waved at the girl before going back to her training.

* * *

Konoka somehow made it back to her room safely, a dazed expression on her face, elation clearly visible. She'd be spending the whole day with her Secchan, morning to night without the bimbo in sight. Could the day get any better? She doubted that. Much to her surprise it did. She walked into the kitchen to see a surprisingly _sober _Asuna drinking a glass of orange juice. "Morning Konoka, what are you doing out so early? You have to be more careful you could get kidnapped or something. It's not safe out there with creepers lurking around every corner." A genuine worried look on her face.

The chestnut haired girl on the other hand was shocked, how the hell was Asuna lucid so soon? She thought she'd have to suffer a few more days before sending her to an asylum.

"I'll remember next time, I'm sorry. Just one question though, how are you sane right now?" She needed to know for when it happened again, because she knew it would. At least then she'd be prepared.

"Don't know. I woke up saw some weird things then ended up in the fridge where I started drinking orange juice, this is my second glass. After the first everything just became so clear...and boring." She didn't get it, nor did she remember most of the things that she'd done or that had happened during her coffee crazed driven days.

"Thank kami, who the hell would have thought that orange juice was the answer all along." She exclaimed almost waking up Negi, while throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis. "You should hurry up before you're late for work, get ready while I make something for you and Negi to eat." She said shooing her away.

"What about you, aren't you eating with us?" Eyebrow raised as she asked the shorter girl.

A dreamy look encompassed her face as she answered, "No, I'm going to have breakfast with Secchan. We're going to spend the whole day together just her and me."

"Well well well how'd you managed that I thought that blonde girl was attached to her hip."

"Luck I guess, we talked about it last night, and then I bumped into her earlier and we just decided to go to breakfast." She responded thinking of all the things they could do that day.

"Well aren't you lucky, have fun with your little girlfriend try not to scare her too much. Remember don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked at her and rushed off to the restroom to change into her work attire.

Muttering unintelligible things as her mind was assaulted with various _ahem_...inappropriate thoughts about the swords-woman.

Ignoring that for the moment she set about preparing breakfast for her roommates.

* * *

Some time later she stood next to Negi, Asuna already seated at the table going about eating at great speed as to not be late. "Negi wake up." She pulled on his cheeks, stretching his face into amusing expressions. "Negi breakfast will get cold." She tried again, "Negi wake up, come on." Getting frustrated she pinched his nose shut, keeping him from breathing, causing him to jump awake taking in large intakes of breath. "Konoka-san what was that for?" Tears coating his eyes as he took in more air.

"Breakfast is ready!" She stated happily before checking the clock situated on their wall, noticing it was around 10 minutes before she had to meet up with Setsuna she grabbed her purse and headed out, stating a good bye to the both of them before rushing to the meeting spot.

**A/N: Next Chapter, A fun day with her precious Secchan. Certain things are explained, such as why exactly Mitsuki is Setsuna's soul mate, some adventures in the Shinmeiryuu are revealed. Halloween costumes are chosen for the upcoming party, and a minor confrontation that causes unexpected results.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Someone asked nicely for an update, here you go sorry for the wait:**

She'd promised Konoka the whole day and she was already running late to their da-meet up as it is. Mitsuki just had to walk in and attack. She did _not _appreciate tickle attacks so early in the day much less when she was running late as it was. So with a sound scolding to the blonde she ran off as fast as her legs would carry her to the world tree hoping Konoka wouldn't be too upset.

Now Konoka, Konoka was going through a myriad of emotions, from unbridled fury to sadness and back again. _"What if Secchan bumped into that cheap hooker and the skank dragged her away. Did she just go ahead and ditch me because the whore came along. Secchan… IT'S ALL THAT BITCHES FAULT SHE PROBABLY TOOK HER AGAINST HER WILL. SECCHAN WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AND SHE WOULDN'T BREAK A PROMISE TO ME HELL NO."_ She was about ready to go find and murder the blonde heiress when someone tapped her shoulder. Quickly turning around to see who dared interrupt her on her homicidal mission, ready to rip them a new one mouth agape yell bubbling in the back of her throat. "What the fu- Secchan?"

"Sorry I'm late Mitsuki kind of tackled me out of nowhere and wouldn't stop tickling me and I just managed to get away." She explained adopting a sheepish expression.

A dark look crossed Konoka's face at this, _"That fucking whore again, I'll have my vengeance you fucking cow mark my words."_ "It's alright Secchan I understand why don't we go ahead and get breakfast, I'm starving." With that she latched onto Setsuna's arm and lead her to the small diner she'd mentioned earlier that day.

After finding a table and giving their order to their waiter who blatantly tried and failed to flirt with Konoka who's eyes and attention were solely on the swords-woman, _her _swords-woman.

"So Kono-chan what did you have in mind for today? Or did you just want to just see where it goes?" She questioned after finishing a piece of bacon.

"I was thinking we could go shopping for our Halloween costumes for that party next week. Get some lunch and then head to the park for a bit before heading back to the dorms."

"Well it's still pretty early so we can probably stay here for a bit before heading out, have our food settle."

"Secchan do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Putting her fork down Setsuna looked up to meet Konoka's eyes, wary of the slight fury hidden in those chocolate depths drowned in curiosity. "What is it?"

"What did you mean when you said Mitsuki was your soul mate?"

As soon as she finished her question Setsuna burst out laughing drawing the attention of the nearby customers. Quickly calming her mirth she glared at everyone causing them to quickly turn away muttering about crazed teenagers and black haired bitches. The latter causing Konoka to glare as well.

"Secchaaaannn tell meee. Why were you laughing anyway it's a very serious question. Why would that who-girl be your soul mate?"

"It's a very story well at least I think so. You see back in the shinmeyruu we occasionally got certain jobs assigned to us to gather more experience and since Mitsuki was my partner we'd go on these missions together usually with other girls depending on the assignment. Well one day we got a guard mission during this guard mission and when we were passing through a small town a crazy old lady dragged us by the arm to her little divination table, tarot cards splayed out, had this crazy look in her eyes and she started yelling about how the both of us where destined to meet and shared a special bond, that Mitsuki and I were soul mates with unquenchable lust for each other and that we'd die a week later by swarming pidgeons after we stuffed our faces with peaches. She was insane anyway after she raved on for about 10 more minutes we managed to get away but the others had heard as well and they started making fun of us and then they told everyone else back in shinmeiryuu and within the week after we got back everyone was joking around and calling us soul mates and Mitsuki just fueled the fire with her touchy feeliness. After a while I just gave up trying to deny it and played along so the whole soul mate thing is just a joke between the two of us and what happened that day. It also helped our friendship since we'd had a row earlier that day about something stupid." Setsuna gave out a small chuckle after explaining.

Inside her mind Konoka was dancing around in victory _"Hell yeah that bitch ain't that special to my Secchan. Take that bitchfuck if anyone's her soul mate it's ME." _ Outwardly Konoka just laughed along finding the whole thing amusing as well especially since she worried over nothing but something a crazy lady said.

"Well we should get going before we can't find anything for the party." She called over the waiter asking for the check and proceeded to pay before Konoka could even reach her wallet. "Secchan I could pay for myself you know!" She pouted though on the inside she squealing with joy.

"Yes, but I wanted to. Now come on, let's go find the perfect costumes." She grabbed Konoka's hand and dragged her to the nearest costume shop.

"What did you want to go as anyway? You could go as a pumpkin, a cat, a magical girl, anything really."

"Hmm I was thinking we could do Wizard of Oz, I'd be Dorothy, Asuna is the Scarecrow, You can be the Tin Man, and Negi the Lion. What do you say Secchan, please?" Puppy dog eyes at maximum with a pout to match and Setsuna knew she stood no match and with a relenting sigh she nodded now on the look out for a Tin Man(woman) cotume. The smile she got in return was worth it however.

"Great! Now we've just gotta find everyone's costume. Especially Asuna's I can't just bring her shopping with me with out the threat of her finding coffee and going crazy again."

So they looked for about 4 hours going from shop to shop managing to find the perfect lion costume for Negi and on sale, as well as Konoka's which was rather easy to find, then the last two Asuna's and Setsuna's but they were finally done and it was just after noon. Deciding to take a break before doing anything else they went to get lunch in a little cafe a few stores down.

"Well that was quite the work out who knew shopping could tire you out so much."

"It's so much fun though and we found everyone's costume! Hey Secchan won't you tell me some stories from your time in the Shinmeiryuu?"

"Oh wow, I wouldn't know what to tell you to be honest. Let's see well there was that one time some of the girls and I were playing truth or dare one night and I was dared to dye everyone's undergarments pink at the school and then Mitsuki had to steal every single one and hang them all over the school. Let's just say I almost got caught several times but managed to go through with my end of the dare but well Mitsuki ended up caught after she was already done on her end. What she didn't notice though is that she had a bra around her neck and a set of panties in her pocket that she'd forgotten to place. The sensei's connected the dots and bam insta-punishment. She had to clean the floors for the rest of the week as well as everyone's clothes and apologize to everyone. Of course she didn't like that I got away scot free and whined about it to me until I agreed to help her with at least some of the floors."

There laughter fell on deaf ears to the commotion in the cafe as they ate lunch and told each other stories of their adventures away from each other.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all those willing. Sorry for the wait on this too have been really excited about the Quinntana and also kinda freaking out on my ist but I passed it fucking crushed it haha. I'll see about finishing this up in the less than 10 days I have. Till next time~**


End file.
